Silent Screams
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: " You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, the courts will appoint one to you. Do you understand these rights as I have just read to you?" she asked. Stefina smirked as she was cuffed "You bet your ass I do Sam" she spat out.
1. Charges: Battery and Assault

**Story Title: Silent Screams.**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I, Hannah do not own the show "Supernatural" or Dean and Sam Winchester. Though I do wish I was married to Misha Collins. **

_Summery: "Stefina, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, the courts will appoint one to you. Do you understand these rights as I have just read to you?" she asked. Stefina smirked as she was cuffed "You bet your ass I do Samantha." she spat out._

**Couples In Story: **Dean/Jessica | Sam/Robin | (Slight) Castiel/Katarina | Mason/Allison | Dante/Stefina | Alexander/Cassandra | Liam/Makayla | Quinn/Isabelle | Nicholas/Savannah

**Chapter One: Charges: Battery and Assault.**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**September 17****th****, 2028**

**Bellelake View Hotel.**

Red, Blue and White lights filled the dark, empty hotel room. Two sets of eyes stared at each other in pure fear. Soft foot steps could be heard just outside the door. Any moment the police would be inside here. Crap.

The blonde girl with green eyes sucked in a sharp breath and turned to her friend. They both nodded to each other. The blonde smoothed her jeans down and looped her thump through her belt. She nodded again to the other girl. "Run." she hissed out. "Now!" she growled softly. The other blonde ducked into the bathroom and was out through a secret passage way. At that moment a pounding came on the thin, wooden hotel door. "Police! We have a warrant!" A males voice yelled out.

The blonde waited and then came the harder, thicker pounding, within seconds the blue door was laying on the floor in front of the girl. Two male officers and a woman Detective walked over. "Hmm. Well look what we have here boys. The famous Stefina." she hissed out, a smug grin pulling onto the black haired Detective's painted red lips.

Stefina smirked "Detective Samantha Jamesten, long time no see." she spat out. A rookie officer looked at her before nodding. "All clear. The others are long gone by now. Must have snuck out somehow." he said.

Detective Jamesten nodded a bit "Search the area." she said. "Be warned; the female will be armed and dangerous. She has fighting knowledge." she said. Two SWAT officers nodded "Got it, Detective." They both said as they radioed into and put a AB out on the other female. Detective Jamesten walked over. "Stefina, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, the courts will appoint one to you. Do you understand these rights as I have just read to you?" she asked.

Stefina smirked as she was cuffed "You bet your ass I do Samantha." she spat out.

The older woman nodded "Ain't going to talk are you honey?" she asked.

Stefina laughed "Bite me." she hissed out.

At that moment, the other girl who had snuck out was at a friends, Savannah Weston's apartment. A fellow eh friend. She nodded "You ready girl?" she asked. She nodded "Fuck yeah. Do it!" she mumbled. Within a bright flash of lights, she was gone. Where? The past.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Jamestown Police Station**

**Eighteen years earlier.**

Dean Winchester smoothed his black silk tie down as he and Sam walked into the Jamestown Police Station. Vampires; In town. Nine killings the past week alone. The bodies? Just left out in the open. For anyone to see. The first two left in a parking lot at the local mall, four more left in a bar hallway, and the last five left in public areas such as dressing rooms in stores and bathrooms. Dean walked into the building "Sir, I'm Agent Jacobs and this is my partner, Agent Connors. We're here about the bodies drained of blood." he said. The rookie cop nodded "Yes! I'll get the police chief." she said, smirking.

The thin 20 something year old walked into the back of the station and a minute later a man followed her. He smiled "Agents. I'm Lt. Adam Carton." he said. Dean nodded "Nice to meet you." he said. Sam followed "Wish it wasn't under this eh issue." he said, smiling a bit, brown eyes wide.

Adam sighed a bit, running his fingers through his graying brown hair; which he kept short.

Dean cleared his throat a bit "Can we see the last body?" he asked. The older man nodded "Oh! Of course, of course." he said. He took them downstairs to the cooler room, where all bodies where kept. He nodded to the one in the sliding door. "Right there. Poor girl." he mumbled as he left them to look at the body. Dean pulled the silver door open and lifted the sheet to see a blonde haired girl. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. Give or take a year or so. Around 5'6 or so. Thin body, one tattoo on her inner left wrist of a dove. Dean frowned "S-Sam." he whispered.

Sam nodded "I know, her chest is moving!" he hissed out, a bit worried with panic.

Right then a pair of deep brown almost black eyes opened up. She sat up "Hello Dean." she said, before nodding to Sam. "Samuel." she said. Dean had a gun pointed at her in half a second, as did Sam.

"Who are you, what are you?" he asked, eyes wide.

Sam growled "Answer." he spat out.

The girl got off the second row table and smoothed her dress down. "I'm human. Check me." she said.

They both did. Sam splashed holy water on her and Dean was about to cut her with a silver knife when she pulled one of her own out. "Let me." she mumbled, cutting a half inch wound on her left palm. "Happy?" she asked.

Both of the men nodded. Dean put the safety on his gun as he Sam who both sucked them into their pants hem lines.

Dean ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Who the fuck are you chick?" he asked softly, voice deeper then normal.

The blonde smiled "I'm Isabelle. You both can call me Belle or Izzie." she said. "I need you help." she whispered, brown eyes a bit wet from tears. Dean's face softened up a bit. "Walk and talk." he said as they walked upstairs. "Do as we do." Sam hissed out.

Once upstairs they cuffed her hand behind her back and walked her out of the building without being asked one damn thing. They un-cuffed her once to the car. They drove to their motel they where staying at and opened the door, each still keeping any idea on the girl. Dean froze for a second "Eh- Pat her down." he ordered Sam.

Sam nodded and had Isabelle lean on the floor and spread her arms and legs. He held a glock 23 up. "Whoa-Dean!" he said.

Dean walked over. "Damn girl. Your what, fifth teen? And your packing a glock?" he asked. She smirked a bit.

"What can I say? We got a lot in common boys. I'm a hunter. As are my parents and my parents , parents and so on and so on. Ya get the picture though." she said, sitting on the bed and kicking her shoes off.

Isabelle nodded "Now, we should talk." she said.

At that moment Castiel fluttered in.

Dean rose an eyebrow "Cas?" he asked.

The blue eyed angel sighed "Rebecca." he mumbled. The girl smirked a sly grin. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, faking an innocent look.

Dean sighed "Rebecca huh? Thought you said your name was Isabelle?" he asked.

She bit her lip a bit "It is. My first name is Rebecca but I go by my middle name which _is _Isabelle." she said.

Dean turned to Castile "Castiel, how do you know her?" he asked.

Castiel sighed again "She's from the future. She's your-" Dean cut him off.

"My what Cas?" he asked, pissed.

"Your niece, Dean. She's your niece." Castiel said.

Dean and Sam's face's paled.

**A/N: No-This is NOT another Dean or Sam daughter story; Well it is but it's not about that so much as it is the heaven and hell war. The whole daughter thing just makes it more fun to write! ;) Reviews. Follow me on twitter MessedUpWriterx**


	2. Tick Tock, Don't Stop

**Sory Title: Silent Screams.**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I, Hannah do not own the show "Supernatural" or Dean and Sam Winchester. Though I do wish I was married to Misha Collins. **

_Summery: "Stefina, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, the courts will appoint one to you. Do you understand these rights as I have just read to you?" she asked. Stefina smirked as she was cuffed "You bet your ass I do Samantha." she spat out._

**Couples In Story: **Dean/Victoria | Sam/Jessica | (Slight) Castiel/Katarina | Mason/Allison | Dante/Stefina | Alexander/Cassandra | Liam/Makayla | Quinn/Isabelle | Nicholas/Savannah

**AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend online, Karen. Her mother is going in for major surgery next week. My thoughts and prays are with her and her family. God bless you girl.**

**Chapter Two: Tick Tock, Don't Stop.**

**Quill In Motel**

**Jamestown, Georgia**

**Eighteen years earlier.**

Dean Winchester's mouth opened and closed, like a baby bird searching for food. "W-What the hell do you mean she's my niece Cas?" he screamed at the blue eyed angel. Castiel just sighed and stuffed his hands into his tan coats pockets.

"Dean, Rebecca here is from the future. I can-" he paused to think of a word to fit what he meant. "I can sense it on her." he said finally. "She's from the year 2028." he said.

Dean normally would have been all cuss words and loading his glock but right now he had too much on his mind to think about that. "Niece." he said after half a minute. Castiel nodded "Yes Dean, that's what I just said. Rebecca here is your niece." he said.

Sam, who till now had not really said anything eyed Rebecca up and down "How old are you?" he asked. She smiled a bit "I just turned sixteen in my year. I was born early but my birthday is September 17th, 2012." She said softly. Sam nodded. He'd been to hell and back; as had Dean but Sam here well he for some reason was taking this in better.

"Do you have any cousins?" Both Sam and Dean asked together before Dean rose an dark blond eyebrow at the teenage girl.

Rebecca (Isabelle.) nodded. "Sure do. I have three cousins. But I can't really tell you more then that." she said before raising her own dark eyebrow at Castiel who just nodded in agreement with Rebecca.

Rebecca sighed a bit "Can ya'll just call me Isabelle for now? Everyone does." she said. Dean and Sam rose both their eyebrow but somehow managed to now at her. "Eh-Sure kid. Whatever you want." Dean answered, voice gruff.

Isabelle smiled wide "Good! Now, about what I need your help with." she said.

As Isabelle bent over to pick up her bag off the floor, the boys saw her tattoo on her lower back. Like the ones they have on their upper chests. Damn. She must really be a hunter like she said. But why-why would Sam or Dean want to teach their child about this world? That very world that took their childhoods away? Well, that'd fine out-and soon.

**Washington, DC**

**FBI Main Building**

**September 20****th****, 2028.**

Detective Samantha Jamesten smirked at the teenage girl, Stefina. She smiled wide "Well, Well. It took seven months Stefina but I finally tracked you down. You're a very sneaky and careful one, I'll give you that." she said as she handed the girl a bottle of water. Might be a wanted criminal but she was still human. Had needs after all.

Stefina looked up, her eye liner smeared around her bottom and top lash lines, framing her dark green eyes giving her a sexy yet mysterious look to her. Her heart shaped lips pulled into a wicked sly grin. "Charges?" was all Stefina asked the older 30 something year old woman.

Samantha sat down in a silver steel chair across the steel table from Stefina. She opened a large yet still somehow thin file. She went flipping through it. "Charges?" She asked, mocking her tone. "Let's see, where shall I start? The fraud charges and ID theft in California, Washington and South Dakota or the breaking and entering charges in New York? Maybe the assault charges in Indiana. Take your pick, Stefina." she said.

Stefina's eyes got smaller, giving her a pissed off look much like Dean or Sam would get. "Fuck off." she spat out at the Detective. Samantha nodded and closed the folder. "I'm guessing you'll want a lawyer, yes?" she asked. Stefina smiled "Lawyer, Now." she said before crossing her arms over her T-shirt and staring at the two way glass wall in front of her.

Detective Jamesten stood up and walked out, slamming the door before pocking her head back in "We will find him you know." she said before leaving again. Stefina said nothing but panic filled her eyes.

Four hours later a red head, curly haired girl in her late twenties walked in warring a wool suit and round toed heels.

**Quill In Motel**

**Jamestown, Georgia**

**Eighteen years earlier.**

Dean looked at Isabelle for a moment "Where is are your…cousins?" he asked. Isabelle smiled a little.

"Two of them are out finding help from other hunters. And my other cousin well eh she kind of got caught by the cops." she said, mumbling the last part.

Dean got wide eyed "Cops! Fucking dicks." he said. "Wait-What for?" he asked.

Isabelle laughed "Oh let's see uh check fraud, ID theft, credit card fraud, breaking and entering and some other charges." She said.

Sam piped in 'Where was she caught?" he asked.

"Lawrence, Kansas." she said.

The boys went silent.

"What is your older brothers name?" Sam asked.

Isabelle popped her head up as she looked inside her ratty old book bag. "Oh, his name is Liam." she said. "He's not really older. We're twins." she said. "But he was born 37 minutes before me." she said.

At that moment Stefina's face twisted into a land of pain. She lifted her hand to her arm where a white medical aid bandage was red and wet from fresh blood.

She looked up at the boys "Crap." she said before passing out onto the floor.

**A/N: More next chapter. You'll find out how Stefina was hurt, why she needs help from the past and how she and her brothers fit into the whole heaven verses hell war.**


End file.
